


Please Don't Leave Me (Drabble)

by Maone



Category: Two Missionaries
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Pedro is fed up with G's lies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration song
> 
> Kisnou - Secrets of Mine

“I swear that I intended to tell you!” cried G, following Pedro who has already started walking away at a swift pace. G nearly crashed into him as Pedro abruptly stopped at his words and turned to face him.

“You are nothing but a fraud; you lie as you walk, no remorse for the people who trusted you.” Pedro gritted through his teeth and G could feel a cold chill running through his body as his former partner gave him a cold stare.

“Pedro, that’s not true, you know I’d never-” G started, but was immediately cut off by the angry man. “Do I?!” Pedro countered. “Do I know you? Because the last time I checked, everything I thought I knew about you, was a filthy lie like it’s carrier.”

“Please allow me to tell you why; I told you everything because I didn’t want you to suffer any more because of my past, I didn’t keep things from you because I thought you are stupid, Pedro, please.”

Pedro sneered. “Every word you’re speaking,yea…I’ve heard it all before.” He shook his head and pushed G away from him. It was no more than a touch, but it still hurt G to the core and his eyes widened with realization.

“No, no. Pedro. I’m not trying to manipulate you, I swear. I would never do that to you, please, you have to believe me!” He tried again, but Pedro was already walking away, firmly ignoring him.

“Pedro, wait! How can I explain myself if you are not listening?!” G exclaimed, panic already setting in as the feeling of abandonment spread through his body.

“Please, don’t leave me.” G whispered, knowing that Pedro can’t hear him. He probably wouldn’t stop even if he did hear him.

Pedro kept walking and G stopped following him. He stood there, in the middle of a jungle, place full of life and he felt as lonely as he never felt before, watching the man who cared for him for months, rejecting him, leaving him behind.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away the tears forming in his eyes and gathering his remaining faith, he screamed.

“I did it because they raped me!”

The steps went silent.

“What did you say?” G didn’t know if he should feel regret or relief at the change of tone in Pedro’s words, the man gave him the look of shock.

“I didn’t even do the crime they put me in there for, the jail. I knew I was innocent and I waited for the first couple of days,” G’s voice went quieter with every new sentence,”days that eventually turned to a week and the other prisoners took a notice of me.” When G looked up from the ground to see where Pedro was, the man was almost comically frozen in place, looking like he’s ready to walk back, but not moving just yet.

“What did they do?” asked Pedro, voice tight.

G laughed bitterly. Hands starting to shake as tears threatened to start spilling. “What do you think happens to people like me in prison?” He looked away, he didn’t want Pedro to see him cry and god forbid, feel sorry for him.

He didn’t want anyone to feel sorry for him, he wanted people to stop leaving him behind. He didn’t want to be alone again.

Too focused on his fears, G didn’t hear the heavy steps approaching him. When he looked up, his vision was blurry. He cried and he didn’t even know.

Pedro didn’t speak when he pulled him close, wrapping him in his most likely first embrace since childhood. G heard that story with Pedro’s aunt, but he didn’t care about having one rib or two crushed, he needed this. He needed Pedro. His arms went up and around Pedro’s back as he returned the embrace.

They stood like this for a short moment, before Pedro finally spoke up.

“I won’t leave you alone.”


End file.
